Some Fall Softly
by frozenpixie
Summary: Set in the Turn Back the Pendulum years, the development of Yoruichi's relationship with Byakuya as they grow from children, to adults, to captains of the thirteen divisions, on the brink of a war which will set them on very different paths.
1. Little Byakuya

**My first bleach fanfic! I'm not quite sure how this is going to pan out, but it will be multichaptered and centred around Yoruichi and Byakuya... that should be enough to keep me happy. I'm not sure if I like how I've done the characters, but with Byakuya you never can tell what's going on, and Yoruichi spends half her time as a cat, so go figure. Please review and tell me what you think, and there may be more where this came from...**

**My canon is a teensy bit warped to fit my story, I'm afraid.**

_Some cherry blossoms fall softly to the earth. Byakuya's cut it like a thousand tiny razorblades. And suddenly, Yoruichi is becoming his earth..._

Shihouin Yoruichi reclined on her cushions, bowl of snacks perched on her leg, which was elegantly draped over the side of the chair. Even sprawled out in a completely relaxed state, stuffing food into her mouth as eagerly as if she was starving, she was the picture of grace and breeding, her powerful, lithe body betraying the lean muscles ready to spring into action at any moment despite her slack pose.

"Yoruichi-sama," a servant came in, his head bowed so low he could probably see through his skinny knees. "The guest has arrived."

"Sure, send 'im in," she drawled carelessly, gesturing vaguely with one dusky, aristocratic hand. The servant started a little, giving her a timid glance before bowing his head once more.

"Will you not dress first, Yoruichi-sama?" Yoruichi flashed a wicked, catlike grin to the room at large, and stuffed another handful of crisps into her mouth.

"I don't need to dress up for Bya-chan," she laughed. "Send him in." The servant seemed uncertain, but bowed low once more and scuttled out of the room. Totally unconcerned, Yoruichi stretched a little, arching her back, and rumpled up her short hair, fiddling with the red ribbon tied around it, helping herself to some more crisps. When the door opened, she did not bother to look around right away. After a few moments of silence, except for her noisy munching, a small, irritated cough was heard. She grinned craftily to herself, and swung her head around to face the young man.

"Well, well. Kuchiki Byakuya. It sure has been a while."

"Shihouin Yoruichi," the young man greeted coolly, inclining his head a fraction of an inch.

"So you still have the same stick up your arse as before, Byakuya-chan," Yourichi laughed, enjoying the slight twitch of Byakuya's temple as he struggled to reign in the temper which she always managed to bring to the surface. "Even as a little kid you took things far too seriously. Now you're the head of the Kuchiki clan, you're gonna need a few laughs, take my advice."

"I think I know my business better than you, Yoruichi," Byakuya said stiffly, his face immobile, but tense enough to betray his simmering temper. Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed, then swung her legs carelessly around so that she was sitting cross legged, head inclined towards her guest.

"You would think that, Byakuya-chan, but if you remember, you never did get the better of me. Maybe it's time to accept a little friendly advice. Here, take a seat." She tossed one of her many cushions at his head. It bounced off and landed at the floor, and he made no movement, looking to all the world like a marble statue. A beautifully carved marble statue, Yoruichi thought, scrutinising him. He had certainly grown into himself in looks as well as pompousness. His midnight black hair was now down loose across his back, with a few silky strands enclosed in funny little corrugated hair clips, which made her smirk to herself. Much harder to steal than a red ribbon. His face was pale and sculpted, with a delicate yet very handsome bone structure, and his eyes were deep and serious, beautiful to look at even if they were narrowed slightly in barely controlled temper. That icy cool exterior must terrify his subordinates, she thought to herself with a laugh. But I will never fear you, Byakuya.

"Come on, don't stand on ceremony, we're good friends, you and I," Yoruichi cajoled, enjoying the twitch that came with the word friends. She and Byakuya had been exposed to each other since he was a very young child and she a teenager, and they had never taken to each other. On their first meeting, when he was just a toddler, she had picked him up and swung him onto her shoulders, flash-stepping them into the branches of a tree, something which never failed to make children squeal and giggle with glee. Little Byakuya had hollered and screamed, and tugged out a fistful of her hair. As Byakuya got older, they had not taken a shine to one another, with Byakuya being a serious, reserved kid who cried when he so much as fell over, whilst she was a rough-and-tough tomboy whose clothes were always torn and rumpled, covered in dirt as she tumbled around the town. Before Byakuya was more than a kid, she had been swept off to the Seireitei to begin training as a soul reaper, and working her way through the training, exams, and ranks required for her to take her place as leader of the stealth squad, she had all but lost contact with her childhood, never visiting her old home and never coming into contact with the youngest member of the Kuchiki clan. It had been years later when she saw him again, when she was fourth seat of the second division as well as lieutenant of the stealth squad and he was still a wet behind the ears rookie practicing with a wooden sword.

Her father had requested that she visited the young Kuchiki, helping him train and bringing him out of himself at a little, as he had almost no contact with other young people, and she, as the only other youthful member of the noble clans, was best placed to befriend him. She had agreed, not being bothered at all by this favour. At nineteen, she was excellent with younger children, as she had always been, and she was curious to see how little Byakuya had turned out. Ever relaxed and informal, she had used her honed skills to sneak into Byakuya's private rooms, placing her slim hands over his eyes as he worked at his desk, all of thirteen years old and as studious as a monk.

"Guess who, Bya-chan," she exclaimed.

"What the hell are you doing in my rooms, you crazy woman?" Byakuya yelled in surprise, dark pink patches appearing on his pale cheeks. She removed her hands, grinning.

"Don't you recognise old friends, Bya-chan? I'm surprised you didn't sense my reiatsu. You need some work."

"Shihouin Yoruichi!" exclaimed Byakuya, going even redder as he realised his lack of control at his outburst, and bristling at the jab about his skills. "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you, kid. Come on, let's take a walk, it's so stuffy in here, and it's a beautiful day."

"I have work to complete."

Yoruichi swept unceremoniously across the room and shuffled through the papers on his desk. He had been practicing calligraphy, his script fluid and elegant, but painstakingly small and careful.

"It'll keep. C'mon," she overruled, pulling him, protesting brokenly, through the window by his skinny arm. "You look like you could use some fresh air."

To his credit, he landed lithely on the ground, not in the sprawled heap she was half hoping for, but he turned to face her with a face much older than his thirteen years, his tone now aloof and reserved.

"That was undignified. It befits a member of the Kuchiki clan to always move with decorum."

"And it befits a member of any noble clan always to be prepared for the unexpected," Yoruichi retorted facetiously. His face remained stony, and she laughed. "Come on, lighten up, Byakuya-bo. When was the last time you had some fun?"

"I don't have time for frivolity. If I want to be head of the Kuchiki house by the time I'm twenty, I must-"

"Learn not to take yourself so seriously all the time," Yoruichi interrupted him. "Seriously, I heard of one Shihouin leader who spent so much time sitting at her desk that she actually became attached to it, like a creeping plant, hahaha."

She laughed loudly at her own joke, but Byakuya remained unmoved.

"That is stupid," he informed her. "There's no way someone can evolve into something else."

"You'd be surprised what us Shihouins can manage," Yoruichi snickered. "Some of us can even shapeshift."

"I see," Byakuya deadpanned, sounding disbelieving and very haughty.

"You don't believe me? Maybe I'm a werewolf, Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi snickered. "Wanna see?"

"No," the young boy responded dully. Yoruichi sighed. It was like wringing reiatsu out of a lump of wood, trying to get some enthusiasm out of the boy. She suspected if she began discussing the relative merits of kidou application, or the refinements of elevated rank, she might coax out more of a response. But he was a healthy kid, for goodness' sake, he should be having fun, not sitting and studying all day long.

"So you want to be a worthy leader of the Kuchiki clan, huh?" she asked. He nodded solemnly. "Didya know, Shihouins for the last seven generations have made captain way faster than Kuchikis?" It was a total invention, but she was rewarded with a slight tightening of his jaw. Encouraged, she continued.

"That means you have some catching up to do if you want to beat me to it, Byakuya-bo," she laughed. His eyelid began to twitch.

"My calligraphy may not be as neat as yours, but my skills are lightyears ahead of you, kid," she taunted. Byakuya snapped. In place of the serious, reserved kid, a cocky, incensed little fiend had appeared. Yoruichi's grin widened.

"Oh yeah? I could wipe the floor with you, you fake were-woman," he snarled. "My skills are already far more advanced than any Shihouin."

"Yeah? I think you spend more time on your hair than you do on your shunpo, Bya-chan," she needled. Byakuya's cheeks reddened, and he looked furious.

"I do not!"

"Oh, but your debating skills have clearly had hours of honing," she sniggered.

"...Shut up!"

"Hahahaha," Yoruichi laughed loudly at his furious expression, his mouth working for a snappier response. Her jeering laughter caused him to lose it completely, and he lunged at her. She ducked easily out of his way.

"Is that the best you can do, Bya-chan? You'll never catch me!"

"Get over here, you- you woman!" Byakuya was racing after her, and she sent him a gloating look over her shoulder.

"Too slow, Byakuya-bo," she sang. "You'll never surpass me at this rate."

"Oh yeah?" Byakuya panted. "Eat this!" Whilst Yoruichi was still diverted at hearing the words 'eat this' from the proud son of the Kuchiki house, Byakuya sped into a very unrefined shunpo, catching at a tuft of Yoruichi's hair; she ducked out of the way only just in time, but laughed even harder in surprise.

"Not bad, Byakuya-bo," she called. "But still not quite good enough." She employed her own excellent shunpo to sneak up behind him and pluck the red ribbon tying his girlish black hair between her slim fingers, trailing it in front of his nose before he could react.

"Hey! Give that back," Byakuya hollered.

"Not until you can catch me, Bya-chan," she laughed. He yelled some very explicit suggestions after her, and she laughed incredulously.

"Where's your holier-than-thou attitude now, kid? Don't let your grandfather hear you say words like that!"

It would have been hard work dealing with the boy had he not possessed a very short fuse, and an extremely bratty arrogant streak born of being the privileged only child of the noble Kuchiki clan. It was much more than she could resist not to exploit it, and Yoruichi never bothered to behave if she could help it. Teasing the boy about his serious attitude, his weak skills and his girly hairstyle may not be likely to endear her to him, but it sure was fun, and at least somebody was laughing, even if it wasn't him. Returning to the mansion after chasing her fruitlessly around half the grounds, he was fuming, red-faced and furious, and she was unruffled and grinning, red ribbon still in her hands. He had long since lost his cool, reserved air and was perfectly able to insult her with abandon. It was probably good for him, she reasoned. She bet nobody else ever put the little snot in his place, and he needed to learn to deal with getting teased.

"See you around, Bya-chan," she laughed, ruffling his hair.

"Don't even think about coming back," he snarled at her.

"Kuchiki Byakuya!" a stern voice called out from the house. Byakuya froze as his grandfather came out onto the porch, towering over the scrawny teen. "How dare you speak to Shihouin Yoruichi like that. I am ashamed of you." Flashing him a crafty grin, Yoruichi tipped the stuttering boy a wink and flashed out the door, leaving him apologising profusely whilst looking mad as a snake.

Next time she visited, she came in her feline form, a talent she alone of the soul reapers had mastered, and something which she enjoyed, as it gave her the freedom she craved to wander at will without everyone bowing to her, and to cause as much trouble as she wished with no repercussions; even as a cat, she could move damn fast. Purring, she brushed up against Byakuya's leg as he practiced in the yard.

"Shoo, kitty," Byakuya murmured, trying to remove his leg from the cat's proximity. "I'm practicing." Yoruichi ignored him completely, and mewed pleadingly, jumping lithely onto the kid's shoulder.

"Hey – what are you doing? I said shoo," Byakuya protested. Yoruichi turned wide amber eyes on him, and was tickled to see the boy softening. He clearly had a weakness for small, cute animals.

"Are you hungry, kitty?" he asked grudgingly. Yoruichi mewed again and jumped into his outstretched arms, settling herself snugly against his thin chest. "I guess I can find you some food." He carried her inside, into, to her amusement, his private quarters, which he had expressly forbidden her from ever entering again last time she had seen him.

"Stay here, I'll go and get you some food," he instructed her seriously, and put her on his small bed. Yoruichi reclined on the thin mattress, surprised at the Spartan sleeping arrangements, and surmising (correctly) that Byakuya took his training very seriously, and that comfort was one of the many things he denied himself, along with fun and a sense of humour. She spotted, however, a very comfortable-looking couch on the other side of the room, and she scampered across the room to sit on this instead. The thought crossed her mind to switch back into her human form so that she could lounge across the sofa as was her wont, but the thought of Byakuya's face if he saw a naked Yoruichi in his room was too much to bear. If she had been human at that moment, she would have laughed loudly at this thought. Actually, hadn't he refused to believe in shape-shifting Shihouins last time round? If you put it that way, it was almost too tempting...

She made up her mind as she heard Byakuya returning.

"Kitty?" he called as he pushed the screen door open, balancing the tray in one arm and glancing over at the empty bed. Yoruichi popped her feline head over the side of the sofa and mewed. Byakuya came over and began to set the tray onto the coffee table next to the sofa.

"I got you some milk, some tuna, some left over pancakes with beef and some sweet biscuits," he said over his shoulder as he began laying out the food.

"Thanks kid, I'm starved," Yoruichi said, grabbing a sweet cake over his shoulder and tucking in. There was a crash as Byakuya dropped a plate full of food onto the table, jumping almost a foot in the air at the wry female voice and the tanned arm which darted into his field of vision. Whipping around, he saw a very naked Yoruichi lying on the sofa, one leg pulled up, blocking the worst from view, but her full breasts completely exposed, tucking into her snack.

Byakuya gaped like a fish, mouth opening and closing soundlessly, his face gradually moving through the colour spectrum from pale ivory, through to a vivid magenta, and inching towards purple.

"I'm sorry," Yoruichi said innocently. "Did you want one?" She swung herself into a sitting position, totally abandoning her modesty, although she seemed entirely unaware of this, and offering the plate to the spluttering teenager.

"Yo- y- y," Byakuya tried.

"No? All right, then," she said casually, and shoved the last cake into her mouth in one go. "Pass me the milk?"

Byakuya finally found his voice.

"Wha?" he said articulately.

"Milk," Yoruichi prompted. "Just there, next to the- ooh, pancakes." Rising from the sofa, she swatted past the rooted Byakuya to kneel at the table, and proceeded to devour the rest of his offerings, waiting for Byakuya to recover himself.

"Three comments," Byakuya spoke, his back to her, still facing the recently vacated sofa. He sounded remarkably calm.

"Shoot," Yoruichi mumbled through a mouthful of pancake.

"One: You are a cat."

"Yeah,"

"Two: You're here again."

"Well spotted."

"Three."

"...Three?" Yoruichi prompted when no third comment seemed forthcoming.

"YOU'RE COMPLETELY BUTT-FUCKING NAKED WANDERING AROUND MY ROOM!"

"A young man of good breeding shouldn't know how to swear like that," Yoruichi commented calmly. She smirked as she heard a strangled snarling noise. A few deep, soothing breaths were audible. A few moments of pause.

"Yoruichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you still naked?"

"I guess so."

"If I pass you some robes, could you please put them on?"

"If it bothers you."

"It does. Just a little bit."

There was a brief interval as Yoruichi finished her meal and Byakuya went to his wardrobe and found a white silk robe. His hand comically clamped across his eyes, he threw it towards her. She shrugged it on, doing it up so that a generous amount of exotic cleavage was still showing.

"You can open your eyes now, kid," she remarked, throwing herself back onto the sofa. Byakuya, who seemed a little drained by the traumatic experience, perched on the arm, shaking his head a little as if trying to displace a fly.

"Oh, and by the way, I saw you peeking," Yoruichi teased.

"Wh- I DID NOT PEEK!" protested Byakuya, shooting up again and glaring at her. "You're the crazy cat-woman who came in here and sat around butt naked waving your boobs in front of me."

"Can't say it bothers me," Yoruichi shrugged. "Everyone's got 'em."

"I don't!"

"Every second person," Yoruichi amended. "So, you want to play a game or something? I'm beat after that snack. I need to digest."

"You're getting out of my house right now."

"That's not fair. You invited me in."

"I invited a cat in. Not some freaky... _were-cat!"_

"Well that's nice. Here I was trying to be friendly. Still, I've got stuff to do, I guess. See you later, kid."

"Don't you dare show your face again, were-cat."

"Later, kid."

After that, it was just too much fun to pass up. Working arrogant, conscientious little Byakuya into a lather of rage or embarrassment was so easy, and so amusing. She dropped by every week or so, usually, sometimes as a cat, which always sent him legging it in the other direction, but usually in her human form, dressed in her stealth uniform, never a formal visit, but dropping in through his window as he worked, or over the roof as he trained in the yard. It was always worthwhile to spar with him, teasing him into chasing her until he was panting and out of breath and she was still poised and laughing tauntingly at him. It was a shame it had to stop, really, but once he was fourteen he got sent off to the soul academy, much the better although he did not know it for Yoruichi's teasing and training, and their circles ceased to cross.

On mission after mission, training hard for promotion despite her carefree attitude and appearance, Yoruichi had little time to spare to drop by and tease the little noble, and she didn't really have the heart to show him up in front of his peers. She spent an entire year in the world of the living, and was straight away promoted to head of stealth on her return, as well as preparing for the captain's exam in her own time, biding her time for an opening in eleventh or second, for preference. Byakuya-chan barely crossed her mind, and she was busy elsewhere when he graduated the academy, when he achieved third seat in the ninth squad, away from the influence of his grandfather, the head of sixth squad, and therefore making a name for himself and his considerable skill in his own right. It was only when the news of the death of the head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the sixth division against a swarm of Menos was sent to her by hell butterfly as a covert op she was heading wrapped itself up that their paths crossed again.

"So," she mused to herself as the messenger butterfly fluttered away. "Little Byakuya will become head of the Kuchiki clan. Who would have thought it." He would only be nineteen or twenty, she recalled, very young to be the head of a noble clan, but then she had become unofficial head of her own family two years before, with her aunt still performing all the formal functions, although she, as a seated officer and captain of the stealth squad was officially the highest ranking member and therefore the one in charge. As such, she would have to receive the new head of the Kuchiki clan formally at her earliest convenience. It would be interesting to see him again. When she got back to her luxurious quarters, fresh from two straight weeks of special ops, she fished out from amongst her mounds of hoarded possessions a slender red ribbon, stolen six years before from a hot-headed teenager with a stubborn arrogance which only she ever challenged, and tied it in a band around her short hair.


	2. Rumour and Flash

**A bit of Kisuke-Yoruichi, because they so were, sorry for anyone who disagrees. A little more Yoruichi-Byakuya interaction further down the page makes up for it I hope... It's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter, keep them coming.**

"Nice ribbon, Yoruichi," Kisuke teased as she flashed into his room ten minutes later. He was fourth seat to her third in second division, and they had known each other since the academy, getting on well despite their vast differences; he preferred to experiment and sit in his filthy, cluttered quarters until all hours in the morning developing new technology, where she preferred, when she was not lounging around or eating, to be always active, fighting, tracking, training. They were both ambitious, though, and both highly intelligent, with sharp wits which they enjoyed sharpening further against each other. They were also very passionate individuals, and were on occasion lovers, although this was a very casual part of their deeply rooted friendship. They had each others' numbers too thoroughly to be in love.

"Gift from a young man I know," Yoruichi grinned deviously. Kisuke raised his eyebrows but did not comment.

"Did you hear about old man Kuchiki?" Kisuke queried, shoving aside a heap of paperwork and junk so that Yoruichi could sit. She took one look at the stained, uninviting surface and sat in his lap instead, wiggling into the comfortable seat cheekily, and allowing her friend to wrap his arms around her slim waist. She was wearing just her basic stealth uniform, not bothering to have changed out of her dirty clothes when she had returned home, and one of Kisuke's hands reached up to brush her bare back and shoulders.

"Yeah. It's a pretty big loss to soul society."

"So are you going to go for the sixth squad captain squad?" Ever practical and to the point, Kisuke didn't bother with the platitudes. Many people would have flinched at this blunt comment, but Yoruichi was used to it.

"I dunno," Yoruichi shrugged. "I'd prefer to have second, and Fumiaki-taichou has hinted a few times that he's going to retire soon, so I might hedge my bets."

"The kid's getting the post, anyway," Kisuke told her casually. Yoruichi stiffened, and shifted to face him, making him grunt as she grazed against him a little more intimately than she had intended.

"Kuchiki Byakuya?" she asked, astonished.

"That's the one." Kisuke eyes her cannily.

"He must be fresh out of the academy."

"Third seat of ninth."

"No way."

"Honestly, Yoruichi, you're losing your touch. Call yourself head of the stealth squad. You're supposed to be intelligence." Yoruichi narrowed her golden eyes at Kisuke's expression. She saw his shrewd, calculating eyes behind the easy mirth, and realised for the millionth time that he knew far more than he had ever let on.

"You've keen keeping an eye on Kuchiki Byakuya," she stated.

"Of course. The kid has ambition."

"So you're speculating? It isn't confirmed?"

"Not yet. But it's only a matter of time. He'll apply, and he'll get the post."

"Even if I apply too?"

"Jealous, Yoruichi?" Kisuke teased.

"Oh you are so going to pay." Yoruichi's mouth twisted into her trademark crafty grin. She had noticed something else in his eyes, too, and the evidence was not restricted to his face. She squirmed a little more deeply into his lap, purposefully rubbing against the seat of his loose shinigami pants. He muffled a moan, and her smile widened. He had no chance of hiding it.

"I'd call that more of a reward," he said slowly, bringing both his hands up to rub her bare shoulders. Yoruichi bent her head over and kissed up his neck, inhaling the scent of stale sweat and musty chemicals, which sent a wave of lust through her body, and making her way up to his ear. She grinned swiftly, and bit down hard on his earlobe, sucking it into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue.

"Not the way I plan to have it," she whispered huskily. At Kisuke's groan, she arched into him once more, and captured his lips with her own.

Observing Byakuya, Yoruichi wished that she had Kisuke's remarkable ability to read people. Kisuke could take the measure of a person in moments, where she was left wondering. Byakuya certainly looked the same, apart from being a lot older than she remembered. Instead of a gangly kid with arms like pencils whose girly hair came level with her chest, he was completely adult and mature, certainly a good foot taller than her if she stood, and with a sinewy strength that was apparent even underneath his formal garb. He was still cool, reserved, serious, still had that hot temper which he seemed to have only a slightly better hold on now than when he was a kid. She wondered if he could hack it as a captain.

"Come outside with me," she decided smoothly, getting up in one swift, lithe movement which she noticed him follow with those deep, cold eyes. "I wanna see if your shunpo can beat mine yet."

"My skills surpassed yours long ago, Shihouin Yoruichi," Byakuya said coolly. Still the same arrogance, too, Yoruichi noticed.

"Prove it then, _Bya-chan,"_she challenged, and flashed outside to the training grounds. Her eyes widened slightly as she realised Byakuya was already there, standing still and unruffled in front of her, face impassive.

"Hm," the corner of her mouth twisted upwards in grim satisfaction. "Not bad." Reaching across her back, she realised her shoulders were bare and her zanpakuto was still at Kisuke's. Damn that man. Yoruichi knew that he must have noticed her leave it behind and neglected to mention it to her on purpose. "I'll have to kick your ass barehanded, I guess," she grinned challengingly.

"This will not take long," Byakuya stated.

"No," Yoruichi agreed with a predatory grin. "It won't."

To any onlookers they would have been hardly visible. Or perhaps it would have seemed as if there were several figures out in the training grounds, not just two young shinigami. Yoruichi's flash was so advanced that she was able to appear in several different places at once. Byakuya at first merely stood stock still as she performed this feat.

"Can't even move?" Yoruichi teased. "Come on, Byakuya, show me what you've got."

He didn't smile, or retort, or give any response whatsoever, but suddenly his figure too was gone, appearing across the field a split second later.

"Bakudou number one, Sai," he intoned. Yoruichi avoided his spell easily.

"A first level bakudou is not going to affect me, Kuchiki," she mocked. "Hadou nimber thirty-one, Shakkahou."

The red light flew from her palms towards the spot where Byakuya had been standing just seconds ago. Turning, she sensed a similar spell flying to meet her. Immediately, she used shunpo to shoot the hadou from several different locations, trying to catch up to Byakuya; he escaped unscathed, but she noticed that he was unable to retaliate whilst deflecting her spells.

"Soukatsui," Byakuya said quietly, sending the slightly more powerful spell at his opponent. Yoruichi deflected the blue lightening with her own spell. Now, the field of battle looked more like a fireworks display than anything.

They were wrong in thinking that their fight would be over quickly. Although Byakuya had clearly progressed astoundingly in the six years he had been training, Yoruichi was still no easy opponent. She noticed that he did not draw his zanpakuto, perhaps so that he could fight her on an equal footing. Fine by her, her kidou was better than her swordsmanship anyway.

"Souren Soukatsui," Yoruichi retorted, sending a twin attack at Byakuya. This time, he was slightly grazed by the attack, but immediately responded with another. The shunpo dance resumed.

Byakuya's hand to hand and his kidou were more than enough to keep her busy even without his sword, but to Yoruichi's pleasure she did not have to stretch herself, always at a slight advantage to Byakuya through her speed and skill, although his shunpo had certainly improved drastically; aside from her, he was probably the fastest shinigami she had come across. They sparred for over forty minutes, shooting spell after spell without incantation, and barely staying still for more than a few seconds. By the time they paused for a moment Yoruichi was bathed in sweat, although not remotely winded, whereas Byakuya was breathing harder than normal, his stiff posture a little deflated.

"Done?" she asked.

"Not by a long shot," he countered. "Shakkahou."

Another bout of kidou followed, and Yoruichi eventually managed to blast Byakuya right off his feet and into a wall with a sneaky Byakurai spell behind her back. Getting to his feet he was clumsier than usual, but still poised to retaliate. The fight dragged on, Byakuya's movements getting almost imperceptibly slower and weaker whilst Yoruichi's remained strong and swift. Yoruichi knew she was the only one observing who could detect the change. Finally, Yoruichi took pity on the stubborn young man, clearly bested but unwilling to give in. She did not have the heart to humiliate him by taking her victory, although she knew she could have quite some time before.

"Enough," she decided as they parted after a particularly violent encounter which left a deep grove in the training field and an even deeper one in Byakuya's shinigami robes, although he had deflected the brunt of it. "Not at all bad, Kuchiki Byakuya, but I'm starving, and I don't have the time to keep this up all night. Let's head in."

"If you wish." Byakuya 's face was impassive, but if she ventured an expression, it would have been anger.

They sat down in her rooms for tea, and Yoruichi began gobbling the biscuits provided by her household. Byakuya sipped his tea, ignoring the food and the woman eating with abandon in front of him, torn between aversion and admiration for the amount the slim woman could put away, although he have neither of these emotions away.

"So," Yoruichi said, looking Byakuya in the eye. "You and I are now the heads of our respective houses. A long way from our childhood, Kuchiki Byakuya. I'm sorry about your grandfather. He was a good man." Byakuya looked her hard in the eye before answering, each measuring the unspoken words of the other.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"I hear you are applying to take the captain's exam," she said casually, taking a sip of tea. Byakuya's eyes widened a fraction of a centimetre.

"Where did you get this information?"

"I am the captain of the stealth squad. I have my sources."

"Then your sources are correct."

"Well, well. Captain Kuchiki. Make sure you're up to the title."

"I am not captain yet."

"But you will get the post."

"I hope so."

"So modest, Byakuya."

"Why are you not applying, Yoruichi? You have the skill. You let me win back there, you could have beaten me." Yoruichi's eyes widened at Byakuya's frankness, and identified the source of his anger. He did not like being shown mercy.

"I don't want the post."

"You don't deny you let me win?"

"You didn't win, Kuchiki."

They looked hard at each other again. He is different, Yoruichi surmised. He is wiser. To anyone else, he would be thought of as her equal, not as a kid. If he became captain whilst she was a third seat... it annoyed her just a little that he would surpass her.

"Don't get a big head yet, Kuchiki-taichou-chan," she teased him. "You'll be a kid to me until you can get this ribbon back that I stole from you." She plucked the red ribbon from her hair and waved it in front of his nose. He looked at it blankly for a moment, frank astonishment on his face, and then the expression was impassive again.

"You never stay serious for more than a moment, Yoruichi," he stated. Yoruichi grinned.

"Life's more fun that way." Once again Byakuya's less than expressive face held the hint of an underlying emotion. Then it passed, and he rose gracefully.

"I must leave. I have work to do. Thank you for the tea."

"Stay for dinner." The words were out before Yoruichi could consider where they had come from; certainly not her sense of courtesy; she'd been trying to get rid of that ever since she was born.

He looked down at her, cross-legged on her cushion and half way through her ninth cookie. How could she still be hungry?

"You are eating now?"

"In a couple of minutes, yeah. Wanna join me?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I have business to attend to. Besides, I don't think there'd be much left for me with you at the table." With the most fleeting of smiles, he departed, leaving Yoruichi beyond astonished. He had smiled. Actually smiled. It had been tiny, and had lasted barely a fraction of a second, but he had smiled. He had made a _joke._It was the first time in fifteen years of knowing him that she had seen him smile. She realised that she had liked it quite a bit. Grinning to herself, she popped the last cookie into her mouth and wandered off to find something for dinner.


	3. Far To Go

**Please review, and I will give you a drunken Byakuya in return to do with as you will.**

After beating Kisuke up a little for letting her forget her zanpakuto, Yoruichi made her way to headquarters to make her report and pick up the latest gossip. She ran immediately into Soi Fon, whose face lit up like Ryuujin Jakka when she saw her mentor.

"Hey, Soi Fon," Yoruichi greeted cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Greetings, Yoruichi-sama." The skinny girl bowed low, her face flushed with pleasure.

"What did I say about titles? Oh, never mind, don't make that face. How are things going over here? Anything new?"

"Yes Yoruichi-sa-uhh, yes, I was just coming over to find you; Fumiaki-taichou is retiring! I heard him announcing it to the Soutaichou himself this morning; the list is going up any second now for new candidates." Soi Fon delivered the news as if she were a puppy delivering a stick to her master.

"Ha!" Yoruichi exclaimed. "He's been telling me as much for about six months, I'm glad he's finally made up his mind. Good work, Soi Fon." Soi Fon beamed.

"Are you tired, Yoruichi-sama? I can make you some tea?"

"Thanks, I think I'll take a shower first. Weeks of grime, y'know."

"A-aren't you going to write your name on the list, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi grinned at the earnest girl, and couldn't resist a little teasing.

"Do you think I'd make a good captain, Soi Fon?" she asked speculatively. Soi Fon's eyes widened in sudden panic.

"Oh, yes!" she exclaimed. "Yoruichi-sama is skilful and kind and brilliant. If anyone else was made captain instead I'd- I'd-"

"I'm not sure," Yoruichi pretended to deliberate. "I think maybe Kisuke might want to apply. I know he's achieved bankai recently, and I wouldn't want to get in his way..."

Soi Fon's eyes hardened. "Urahara-san does not deserve such deference from you, Yoruichi-sama," she scowled. "If he were made captain I'd resign in an instant!"

Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed. "Just kidding, Soi Fon," she grinned. "Of course I'm applying. I'll go sign up now. See you later kid."

She thought she heard a soft 'Yoruichi-sama...' as she went to write up her name, and smiled to herself. Soi Fon would go far, but she had to get over this little schoolgirl crush. It made her far too easy to bait.

With her name sitting neatly at the top of the list, she took a shower and changed into a spare uniform she kept in the locker, enjoying the feel of the clean material against her skin, although she would have preferred to go naked. With this done, she walked slowly back to her quarters, luxuriating in the balmy evening air and the very gentle, sakura-scented breeze which hinted at the beginnings of sunset. As she breathed in the soft, stimulating scent, she thought about change. The small boy she had delighted to tease grown up into a strong, sure man, her own ambitions finally coming to a head. Would they both don the white coat together, she and Kuchiki?

She pictured the dark-haired man she had seen earlier, proud and stoic, in a white haori, tall and distinguished in the captains' uniform. It fit well. Whatever she told him, he had indeed grown into the head of the Kuchiki house in just a few short years. She let the image fade and be replaced with her own figure clad in white, the second squad insignia emblazoned on the back. Would she be able to fill it? Although she was head of her household, she still liked to do her own thing. The responsibilities which came with being captain would limit the amount of time she could spend bumming around rukongai with Kisuke, or lazing about in the Shihoiun mansion watching everyone else work. It would even limit the amount of time she would have to improve her own skills, she would be so busy with everyone else, overseeing missions, training recruits, being the fair and refined head of house she was supposed to be. When had the carefree Shihouin cat and the unbearable little Kuchiki brat both grown up so much?

She did not like to admit exhaustion, since she was always incorrigibly full of energy whether active or relaxed, but her feet began to drag just a little as she navigated the paved streets of the Seireitei. Fourteen nights of action and surveillance with only a few hours' snatched sleep in a rough tent each night had drained her, and the satin sheets of her bed called to her. The evening was turning sticky, the breeze dying with the light, and already her clean uniform stuck to her back. Entering her quarters, the first thing she did was peel it off, followed swiftly by her baggy pants, leaving a trail of black clothing from her door to her bed for her to pick up in the morning; in her second division quarters, she refused to keep a servant, but it was too far to the Shihouin mansion, and she was bone weary from her mission, her encounter with Kisuke and her sparring with Byakuya. Stepping lightly out of her underwear, she collapsed in a heap of moist, bronzed limbs on her bed, and closed her eyes.

Her sleep was not as restful as she would have liked. In the sticky heat, she pushed the sheets down to her waist, and her tired limbs were restless and fidgety, her sleep light and uncomfortable. Her dreams did not help.

_It was very hot. She was reclining in the hot springs in her training ground, trying to work the tension out of her overworked muscles, her hair plastered down and tickling her shoulders. A bead of sweat gathered on her neck and trickled slowly down her back. She felt a warm, rough tongue lick it off, and turned to see nobody; the grounds were completely empty. She went back to her bath, pulling out one slim leg and running her hands over the slick skin. Broad, strong hands rested on her shoulders, kneading the muscles. She let them, feeling herself relaxing into the soothing touch._

"_Mmm, who is that?" she murmured. "Kisuke?" She turned her head again, and again saw only the rough stone cliffs, no human presence to be found. The touch of those hands had ceased. Shaking her head in annoyance, she ducked down into the water, submerging completely. She felt strong arms around her waist, but this time, they were pulling her down, and she couldn't get away, couldn't draw breath..._

She awoke gasping, entire body bathed in sweat. She groaned, and reached for her alarm clock. It was half past four in the morning, but she knew she would find no more rest. Her body feeling irritatingly weak and heavy, she rose and brushed her mussed up hair out of her face, pulling the sheets off her legs in a tangled, sweaty heap. She headed straight for the shower and revived a little in the cool water, washing the stickiness from her body and clearing her groggy head. Pulling on a fresh uniform, she felt cleaner and better, but a slight lingering throb in her temples and the stiffness her limbs remained. She hoped she wasn't getting ill; a visit to fourth division was never an occasion for celebration, and the Shihouin princess rarely succumbed to any complaint. She decided to take a light stroll, and the cooler pre-dawn air revived her a little more, her feet pulling her towards the very top of Soukyoku hill, the highest peak of the Seireitei, where she could watch the city come to life in a rare moment of serenity and silence.

The sun rose in the sky, and Yoruichi found herself unwilling to move just yet, enjoying the stillness even as below her the shinigami came to life, going about their duties, the laughter and chatter, the sparring and the orders all but lost through the distance between her and the streets. The crest she was perched on was covered in grass, the sky taking up more than two thirds of the horizon, and her body shielded on two sides by sheer rock walls. Yoruichi pulled her knees up under her chin and wrapped her arms around them, watching her home, her city, her territory. For some reason, unknown to the carefree woman, she felt as if she was in the calm before the storm, on the brink of some untold misfortune. A sense of loss was sneaking up on her, even though everything she had ever wanted was within her grasp, right in front of her. Perhaps it was just because what she had worked for for so long was finally right in front of her, and after that there would be nothing more to aspire for.

"Shihouin Yoruichi." Yoruichi skyrocketed through the air, swivelling in mid-air and landing in a fighting pose, facing the intruder on her stillness; she had sensed no reiatsu whatsoever, but standing before her was Kuchiki Byakuya, looking completely composed and unconcerned with her jumpy greeting.

"Byakuya," she said in shock.

"I've been searching for you since sun-up," he said calmly. "I only just traced your reiatsu to this place. What brought you here?"

"Do you need something, Byakuya?" she asked, a little brusquely, too distracted for her usual cheeky responses to come readily to her lips. It was not often she sought solitude, and it was even rarer for that solitude to be interrupted.

"I have come with a message from central 46. They have approved our applications for captaincy and we are to prepare for testing this afternoon in the squad one barracks – are you all right, Shihouin?" He was looking at her listless expression with slight concern, noticing her lack of trademark grin and lazy grace; she looked tired and depressed. At his last words, though, her head tilted up a little, and a smile flashed onto her face, all traces of listlessness gone in a second.

"Never better. Captains' exam, huh? They're not wasting their time, are they?"

"There is no point in delaying. We are either suited or we are not. Besides, some new trouble seems to be brewing in the world of the living, and this is no time for internal weakness."

"Trouble?" she asked, curious. "Anything serious?"

"I do not know. Nothing has been released to the captains yet, but I heard a rumour. Two o'clock, Yoruichi." Yoruichi nodded, distracted again, and didn't bother to watch Byakuya departing, thus missing his swift but searching gaze as he headed back towards the city. He took in the dark circles under her golden eyes, the paleness lying under her dusky cheeks, and the distant look in her eyes even as he spoke to her. Was she nervous about the exam that afternoon? He couldn't imagine the bold, unceremonious Yoruichi feeling nerves, but something was on her mind. The usually social shinigami had been sitting alone on this sheltered cliff since dawn, and it was almost nine now. He had never seen her so pensive before. But he brushed off the reflections. It wasn't as if it was his concern, after all, and he didn't know her well enough to know if this was unusual behaviour for her. Maybe the weight of responsibility had given her more depth than he had thought. He was unsure he thought of this as a good thing. As annoying as she was, Yoruichi was supposed to be vivacious. He wasn't sure he liked her quiet and vague.

By half past one, Yoruichi had drifted back to squad two barracks to pick up reports and watch a few of the unseated officers working out, her mind still pensive although her body was recovered from its earlier fatigue. She picked at her lunch, and her thoughts seemed a little diffused and hard to chase down one line. She could hardly have been in a worse state of mind to sit the captain exam, the culmination of several years of hard work, but she got to the squad one barracks in plenty of time for the test anyway, conjuring a few half-hearted kidou by way of warm up. They seemed less powerful than usual, slower and sluggish, but she thought this was perhaps her imagination. After a couple of minutes she left off her exercises and closed her eyes, trying for the umpteenth time to shake her uncomfortable feeling of foreboding.

"Good afternoon, Yoruichi." Yoruichi's eyes snapped open, and she saw Byakuya standing in front of her, cool and aloof as ever, looking at her with aristocratic detachment. He did not look remotely nervous, despite the ordeal before them.

"Byakuya," she acknowledged, giving him a wide grin even though her heart wasn't entirely in it. "Ready to face the lions?"

"I am prepared."

"Kuchiki Byakuya, Shihouin Yourichi?" the deep, venerable voice of the hear captain spoke from the doorway. Yoruichi's head again snapped towards the unexpected voice; her reiatsu sensor was seriously off today. "It is time." They nodded, and the captain retreated. Side by side, the two young nobles followed. Yoruichi reached out and touched Byakuya on the arm, uncharacteristically serious, almost tender, but her eyes were resolved and stubborn, a spark of her usual spirit visible in their golden depths.

"We're walking out of this room captains, got that?" Byakuya stared for a moment, deep eyes widening a little with surprise, and then hardening with similar resolve.

"Yes." The two walked in side by side, the tall, slender man, pale as dawn and dark as midnight, hard as marble and ice, and the exotic woman, lithe and petite, wiry strength and stubborn heat radiating from her small form, purple hair swaying to the lilt of her hips. As different as they were, they were two proud beings determined to reach their goals and to prove their power. In that moment, their lives were parallel. Then the doors closed behind them, and their trials began.

To her relief, Yoruichi felt the familiar strength and power flowing through her veins upon entering the spacious room. She was not at all nervous as she took in the four captains seated around the side of the room to watch their trials; Mugurama, Shunsui, Yoruichi's own captain Fumiaki and Yamamoto. She bowed to the four captains, feeling Byakuya do the same next to her.

"Welcome, Shihouin Yoruichi and Kuchiki Byakuya. You are here to demonstrate the extent of your power and to humbly ask a place within out ranks, as respective captains of the second and sixth court guard squads. Once the trials commence, there is no bowing out. Do you willingly accept the judgment of ourselves and the duties you will receive, should you be successful?" The two of them bowed. "Then let us begin."

An hour later, Yoruichi was adjusting the hem of her white captain's robe, completely drained of her usual spiritual strength after the gruelling tests, in which she had maintained her bankai for longer than ever before, and pushed her body to its' uttermost limits. It had been worth it to watch the captains' impressed expressions; Yoruichi's full powers were not something to be brushed aside lightly. She knew that her demonstration had exceeded their expectations, and even her mentor had been astonished at her level of skill. Next to her, Byakuya stood in his own brand new robe, his face as expressionless as ever. His slightly trembling hands gave him away, though; he was beyond beat.

"Always so proud, Byakuya," she teased lightly, her own condition not much better. She however, was slumped on the porch, arms dangling between her legs. "You look dead on your feet."

You are mistaken. I could go ten rounds with a Menos without breaking a sweat." Yoruichi laughed, wincing as her bruised ribs protested.

"With a wasp, perhaps," she snorted. "If you had my help. Anything else and you'd be thrashed in seconds." Byakuya scowled a little, and looked down at Yoruichi, who had rested her head against the wood of the post behind her.

"You are one to talk. I doubt you can even get home by yourself."

"Least I can admit I'm spent," Yoruichi murmured. Strength sapped, she was beginning to feel her aching muscles, and her limbs felt like wet strands of spaghetti. "Might get Soi Fon to carry me." She sniggered weakly at her crack, and Byakuya looked a little affronted.

"I in any case do not require assistance," he said stiffly.

"Hey Byakuya?"

"Yes?"

"We're captains."

"I had noticed."

"You know what that means?" Byakuya couldn't resist. His usual defences were a little lax after that afternoon, and his latent sense of humour forced it way out.

"Large mounds of paperwork," he said dryly. Yoruichi sniggered.

"Funny, Bya. I was going to go with celebration, myself." With a groan, she hauled herself to her feet. "Lots of sa-keeeeee. You game?" Byakuya looked exasperated.

"That is what incites you to move? Large quantities of alcohol? It is three thirty in the afternoon."

"And we deserve it. Come on, captain." Byakuya's lip twitched infinitesimally at the title.

"Perhaps one drink for the sake of decorum," he murmured.


	4. Captain of Saké

**The drunken Byakuyas I sent out got lost in the mail, sobered up, and used senbonzakura on my defenceless minions, so I put one in this chapter instead to make up for it. It's very fluffy and Kisuke managed to creep in again, the sly bastard. R&r please.**

Four hours later found Yoruichi, Byakuya, Shunsui, Ukitake and Shinji all slumped at a table in one of the larger bars in Seireitei, bowls of sake in front of them, and a large quantity of empty bottles littering the surrounding floor. Around them, various squad members were celebrating alongside them, funded by the two newly promoted nobles, at Yoruichi's instruction. Byakuya, to his credit, had given in like a gentleman and allowed the party to develop, accepting the increasingly inebriated toasts with calm good grace. Only his slightly loose posture and the pink glow in his pale cheeks betrayed the large amount of sake he had been browbeaten into consuming. Oh, and the fact that he was not complaining at all about the fact that Yoruichi's tousled purple head was resting on his shoulder, mouth wide open as she snored quietly. She had keeled gently sideways about fifteen minutes before, and nobody had the heart to wake her up, although Ukitake had snapped a few candid shots of her drooling over her and Byakuya's captain's robes.

"Have some more sake," Shunsui pushed, pressing a brimming bowl into Byakuya's hands. He looked a little distressed, but accepted it politely and took a sip. Shunsui grinned wolfishly and poured the last few drops into his own bowl, drinking deeply.

"Stuff of the gods," he proclaimed, wiping his mouth on his pink sleeve. "Every captain succumbs sooner or later, good to see you and Yoruichi-chan going for the first option. I remember my first night as a captain. Juushiro and I-"

"I don't think they need to hear this story, Shun," Ukitake interrupted hastily.

"Is this the one which ends up with Ukitake-taichou waking up upside down hanging off the side of a building wearing a pink feather boa?" asked Lisa, poking her head over her captain's shoulder. Ukitake went bright red, and laughed awkwardly. Shunsui roared with laughter and drained another bowl of sake.

"No, Lisa-chan, that was a different night. This was the one where he and I tried to seduce Yamamoto's daughter through the window with a popular song from the world of the living."

"Did it work?" asked Shinji, grinning like a maniac.

"Nah. She went home with Juushiro," Shunsui sighed. "And the moron gave her tea and cake, then passed out on the floor." The table erupted in laughter, Ukitake blushed even darker, and Yoruichi stirred slightly.

"Bya-kun?" she murmured.

"I'm here. Still." Byakuya sighed a little.

"Kinda dizzy," she said.

"You'd better take her outside for some air, Kuchiki-taichou," Ukitake suggested gently, eyeing the muzzy expression on Yoruichi's face. "I don't think she's used to strong liquor."

"Y'wrong," Yoruichi murmured. "C'n dr'nk y'all under th'table. Annnyday. I'll take y'on 'f y'think y'r hard 'nuff."

"I believe you are right, Ukitake taichou," Byakuya acknowledged, casting a slightly anxious glance at the new captain, who was swaying where she sat, head still pressed against his shoulder. Propping her carefully in her seat, he struggled to rise, stumbling comically against the thin air behind him and landing with an oof on his rear. Shunsui and Shinji shoved their fists into their mouths to stop themselves laughing, and watched Byakuya get to his feet with as much cool dignity as he could muster.

"I beg your pardon," he said politely. Shinji let out a muffled snort, followed by a slightly high-pitched giggle, and then broke down completely and howled with laughter, tears pouring down his face, shoulders trembling. Ukitake and Shunsui struggled to keep their expressions grave and respectful. Slightly ruffled, Byakuya eyed Yoruichi, contemplating the difficulty of the task before him.

"I'll take over from here, taichou." A relaxed voice from behind him called, and Urahara Kisuke strode forwards, scooping the semi-conscious Yoruichi into his arms with ease. His eyes were bright and sharp, and he looked entirely sober, despite the fact that he had been drinking steadily all evening with them, hunched in one corner with another group of hangers-on.

"Kisuke," Byakuya nodded, accepting the other man's intervention even though he felt a little riled at being rendered useless.

"You need help getting home too?" Kisuke offered, a slight sneer in his voice as he eyed up the young man.

"Do not be facetious," Byakuya said coldly. Kisuke bared his teeth in a grin, impressed that the young noble could manage such long words after about twelve bowls of sake.

"Just an offer, taichou. I'll be off then. Congratulations, by the way." Byakuya nodded shortly. Kisuke made his way confidently to the door, Yoruichi securely in his arms. The cooler air hit them both after the steamy bar, and Yoruichi raised her head a little.

"Bya-kun?" she mumbled.

"No, Your-chan, it's Kisuke," Kisuke said gently, torn between amusement and the tiniest twinge of jealousy.

"K'ske," she mumbled to herself.

"That's right," he said cheerfully. "How does a big glass of water and a nice comfy bed sound?"

"Like crap. Wanna go back w' the other cap'ns," she groaned."Get'n Bya-kun floored. S'funny." Kisuke's lips twitched.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"We're goin' back?"

"No, Yoru-chan. I'm getting you to bed right now," Kisuke said calmly.

"S'no fun. Less you wanna do that?"

"I'd love to, Yoruichi, but even I'm not such a rat bastard that I'd take advantage of your plastered state," Kisuke chirped. He was finding this situation highly amusing. Usually, nothing on earth robbed Yoruichi of her faculties. Then again, she had not held back on the sake, and he had noticed when he had watched her enter the squad one barracks that she already looked far from at the top of her game.

"S'no fun," she muttered again. Her mumbles subsided, however, and as they approached the squad two barracks, she began to groan softly.

"You're not gonna puke on me are you?" Kisuke asked interestedly. He got a louder groan in response.

"Right. Your rooms it is, then," he decided. But his plans were foiled as he reached the doors to her quarters; they were locked, and Yoruichi's nameplate was removed. Clearly Soi Fon or one of her other subordinates had already moved her stuff to her new rooms, and he had no clue where they would be. Would she have their captain's old rooms? He didn't want to risk bringing the drunken Yoruichi into close proximity to their stern ex-captain.

"If you hurl on my couch I'm gonna kill you," he informed her brightly, and swung them round to head for his own rooms.

-

Yoruichi woke up with her head pounding like an iron hammer and her mouth tasting like stale alcohol. It was not a pleasant sensation.

"Unnnnnnngh."

"Good morning sunshine," a far-too-peppy voice called out.

"Gnngh."

"I've made eggs, and bacon, and hash browns. You want some?"

"'M not above using my zanpakuto against you Kisuke. It's not even funny saying things like that," Yoruichi slurred, sounding very disgruntled and groggy. Kisuke snickered into his hand.

"I'll take that threat more seriously when you can move your head without wincing," he teased. "I'm just trying to help. A fried breakfast is just the thing after a heavy night."

"Don't say fried. Or breakfast," Yoruichi instructed, looking much paler and greener than usual. Kisuke chuckled again.

"The great Yoruichi is refusing food? This must be a first. In any case, it's time to get out of bed, with or without sustenance. You have a squad to greet in under an hour."

Yoruichi's response was so explicit that Kisuke actually choked on his own spit and started coughing uncontrollably. After a minute, the coughs turned back into a laugh. By this time, Yoruichi had managed to struggle into a sitting position and was narrowing her eyes at Kisuke whilst clutching her head, fluffing up her already catastrophic hair even more.

"You're a scientist, Kisuke. Surely you must have some sort of drugs, or potion, or pill..?" she trailed off hopefully.

"Nope," Kisuke said cheerfully. "I don't get hangovers myself." Three seconds later, a pillow hit him in the face. A second later, a much larger, heavier object followed. Blinking, Kisuke could make out through his pale fringe a very angry, very dishevelled Yoruichi a few inches from his face. Her legs and arms pinned him to the ground.

"I am captain of squad two, and I demand as your superior officer, Urahara Kisuke, that you fix me right this instant!"


	5. New Perceptions

**Hehe, some more Byakua/Yoruichi action in this one, and I kind of invented Yoruichi's shikai cos I don't know what it actually is - is it in canon?? Anyways, enjoy, and review if you feel inclined to do so or have any comments.**

"Good morning, squad," Yoruichi grinned an hour later, perched on the wall of the training ground and surveying her new squad, lined up obediently, and most of them grinning back at her; they knew her of old, and were very at ease with her style of leadership, besides which a good proportion of them had witnessed last night's antics and were willing to commend her simply on the grounds of the level of alcohol she was able to imbibe and still be chipper and alert at eight the next day. Kisuke winked at her. "For those of you who have been living in a ditch for the last few decades, my name is Shihouin Yoruichi, and I am the new captain of squad two. I also run the special corps, and I think I know pretty much everyone here, and I've fought alongside at least half of you, so I know what a great squad this is." Everyone smiled and preened at the compliment. "However," Yoruichi continued. Half the squad's smiles vanished in an instant. "I also know this squad back to front. I know all your tricks. I've bailed off patrol along with most of you, and rushed my paperwork to get back to the mess hall. I even know where the secret entrance to the barracks is where the squad eleven seats sneak through every week to get canned with the second seats is. So just a friendly warning; just because most of you have known me since the academy, don't expect to get away with it. If I catch you – and I will – I will be obliged to reprimand you in whichever way I see fit, and if you show me any less than your best, you can expect to be running laps into the small hours of the night until you shape up." She gave a dazzling, terrifying smile. "I reckon that's about it. Thanks, folks, back to work." The cowed shinigamis scattered, leaving only Kisuke lolling against the wall next to her, grinning his lazy grin.

"You know you're gonna let them slack off, Yoruichi," he drawled.

"But they don't," she grinned. "It does them good to be kept on their toes. We were getting sloppy."

"True," he laughed.

"Anyways," Yoruichi stretched and yawned. "This is as good-a place as any for a nap." Changing into her cat form, she stretched out in the sunshine atop the wall and closed her amber eyes. "Keep an eye on things, would you, Kisuke?" Laughing to himself, Kisuke strode off across the courtyard. Yoruichi was just drifting off when a voice behind her got her attention.

"Is this an example you wish to set for your squad?" Peering over her sleek feline shoulder, she saw Byakuya, pale and stern as always, standing outside the wall. He was wearing a beautiful light sea green scarf around his neck. Yoruichi recognised it as the Kuchiki clan's official scarf.

"Don't worry, I just put the fear of god into their little souls," she remarked in the curiously masculine voice which came with her feline form. Byakuya blinked. Of course, it was the first time he had heard her speak as a cat. He recovered well, however, giving nothing away.

"I see. If you are not busy, then, perhaps you would like to accompany me to my quarters?"

"Need my help already, Byakuya?" Yoruichi teased.

"Hardly. I have something which I need to show you. Personally I would prefer to handle it myself, but the soutaichou required me to seek your assistance."

"Sure. Lead the way." Yoruichi jumped lightly off her perch, and followed at Byakuya's heels in a way which gave the man the smallest ghost of a smile. Yoruichi, from her vantage point, did not see.

"What's the trouble?" she asked pragmatically.

"Something... odd has appeared in one of the Rukongai under squad six's protection. I would have sent a team or gone over myself, but it is protocol to report to the soutaicho before undertaking such a mission, and Yamamoto-sama suggested I seek your opinion as head of the stealth squad before sending someone over." His tone clearly left unspoken his belief in the pointlessness of this order. Byakuya would not dream of questioning the head captain. Yoruichi, however...

"That's retarded. Why'd he think it'd interest me?"

"That I suppose you must surmise for yourself."

They made their way to Byakuya's new office in comfortable silence. Upon entering, Yoruichi immediately noticed the subtle changes in the layout. Whereas his grandfather had favoured a harsh, puritan colour scheme and prints of respected individuals and ancestors, Byakuya, surprisingly, had discreetly disposed of these items and instead the room was washed with a gentle pastel overtone which she was astonished he had had the time to create, and on the walls hung elegant silk prints of beautiful scenes; a gentle sunrise along the beach, a sakura tree surrounded by its petals, all dancing in the wind, and a small bridge with a lively running stream underneath. The effect was soothing and restful, and Yoruichi felt an immediate sense of comfort and security despite the fact that the furniture was, as ever, formal and minimalist, none of the plump, richly coloured cushions of Yoruichi's rooms. Perhaps sharpened through being in her cat form, she could also distinguish a subtle change in scent. Again, the thoughts of cherry blossoms came to her mind unbidden.

"The unusual activity is represented on this screen as immensely powerful," Byakuya gestured to his desk. "But there have been no reports of disturbance." He did not flinch when Yoruichi hopped onto his pristine desk – complete with a quartz paperweight – and sat on her haunches in front of the screen.

"It isn't hollow activity I'm seeing," she confirmed. "But it is neither soul nor shinigami. It's immensely strong." Byakuya nodded.

"My assessment exactly. I did not sense any high level of reiatsu from the area, and there have been no reports of disruption, yet the screen reports the anomaly as almost off the charts." Yoruichi studied the screen for a few moments.

"Have you tried running a cross-analysis with the reishi levels?" she asked. "It could be that the creature or person is masking their reiatsu, but they cannot manipulate the level of spirit particles attracted to their being, especially if it is malignant and feeding off the high levels of power in the soul society." Byakuya looked politely blank.

"How would I do this?" he asked, his voice devoid of resentment that she was capable of something he was not.

"It's kinda hard to explain. Kisuke showed me. Can I... I need to be in my human form."

"Go ahead."

"I was under the impression you weren't a fan of nudity." Byakuya's eyes widened a little, and the faintest of blushes crept up his pallid cheeks.

"I see. Here," He unwound the soft turquoise scarf, and draped it over Yoruichi's back. "Wrap yourself in this." It was Yoruichi's turn to be surprised. Rumour had it that this scarf was worth more than the entire Seireitei. Nevertheless, she transformed, and wrapped the soft folds of the scarf around her body and bent back over the screen, swiftly beginning to type in her commands. Behind her back, Byakuya was having a disconcertingly hard time not looking at the soft curve of her shoulders, and the subtle groove of her back where his scarf pulled away a little.

"There. It's... Oh my," Yoruichi gasped. At once Byakuya's attention tore away from the captain's curves and he looked at the screen.

"We need to get down there. Now."

"But I don't have my clothes."

"Then I shall go alone. This requires immediate action." Before Yoruichi could argue, Byakuya had vanished from the room. Swearing, Yoruichi flashed after him, heading straight for the tornado of spirit particles ripping through the streets of Rukongai.

Minutes later they arrived, barely panting, exactly in the centre of the area where the immense turmoil in the spirit particles had been located. Both looked around in confusion. The streets were completely normal, a few traders and street rats lurking around, but nothing remotely untoward. Straining her senses, Yoruichi could not detect the faintest whiff of reiatsu except for that coming from the man beside her.

"It's... normal," Yoruichi murmured. "There's nothing."

"So it would seem," Byakuya conceded. "Nevertheless, we should exercise caution."

"I'll call Soi Fon at the stealth squad HQ," Yourichi said, reaching for a pocket which wasn't there. "She and the team can trace- damn."

"Here, borrow mine." Byakuya handed her the small communicator, and she dialled swiftly, clamping her elbows together to keep the skimpy scarf in place; it was slipping further down her back, and she felt rather than observed how little it must be covering her lower half as the light wind swept through her thighs.

"Dammit, it won't connect. What can that girl be doing? Someone ought to be on duty."

"Perhaps the disruption in spirit particles is affecting the signal?"

"Oh, of course. This is really bad. What could have caused this?"

"I do not know."

"Hold on... Byakuya, mask your reiatsu." Without asking why, Byakuya obliged. He watched Yoruichi closely, noting with annoyance that he had slight difficulty in focusing on the job as she knelt down, barely covered in his scarf, and placed one hand on the earth, eyes closed, breathing deeply so that her partly exposed breasts...

"Byakuya," she gasped, lurching sideways slightly and reaching out to steady herself on the closest object – him. "Come and feel this."

Obligingly, he knelt down beside her and placed a delicate palm on the dusty surface of the street, blind to the few scattered souls watching them, but intensely aware of the bead of sweat making its way down her back.

"What do you sense?" he asked, feeling nothing but the faint buzz of the souls connected to the earth in the surrounding houses, packed in tightly in the miniscule terraced shacks, many of them at the windows, watching them silently. It was normal, expected, except-

"My god," he murmured. "It's like a-"

"A split in dimensions," she finished. "It's so powerful. It's a miracle the entire district hasn't been torn apart. It could burst open any second. But how-"

"Dimensional instability can be caused by an excessive concentration of uncontrolled power," Byakuya reasoned. "But in soul society everything is monitored, controlled. I cannot understand what is causing it."

"We can work it out later," Yoruichi gasped, clearly far more affected by the immense strength than Byakuya. "For now, we need to ground this raw power. It's like a bomb, frozen in the middle of an explosion, straining to finish its course of destruction. Without parameters, a hole like this could do untold damage."

"Can you-?" Byakuya was unsure if it as wise to do this themselves, but he knew there was most likely no time to lose.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Yoruichi said. "toshosenshi is an earth type sword. I can use her power to ground the energy." Byakuya nodded, allowing her to take the lead, a little curious to see her released zanpakuto; her kidou was so immense that he had never seen her use her weapon. Now, she drew the slim sword, and placed the tip on the ground before her.

"Sing to all living things, toshosenshi," she said clearly, her voice commanding yet mellow. Byakuya found himself admiring her confident, mature style, so different to her usual energetic combat. She should use her zanpakuto more often. Entranced, he watched tendrils of golden-green power, so strong they were almost corporeal, creeping up from the earth like a shining forest. As he watched, they sprouted wide golden leaves. He was unsure exactly what happened, but the leaves began to shudder, and Yoruichi's sword flashed, directing the tendrils on a complicated dance through the sky, like a golden-green maypole, and he felt the immense power, an earthy, subtle yet powerful reiatsu which he recognised as Yoruichi's, and a heady, lurching raw power which almost overwhelmed him, but which decreased as the tendrils of Yoruichi's zanpakuto twisted in the air. In moments, the dance was over and Yoruichi was standing, holding her sword, and leaning against him, taking in great gulps of air. His hands went automatically to her bare shoulders.

"Strong," she gasped, catching her breath. "Haven't had to move that fast in a while. It all came at me at once, almost as if it was alive."

"What was that?" Byakuya asked, his voice as level and cool as ever, but slightly quieter than usual.

"Toshosenshi means earth warrior" she explained. "It uses my reiatsu to absorb the power of an enemy's attacks, absorbing reiatsu like the earth grounds electricity. I manipulated it to draw off the power from the dimensional tear, but it came at me like a big ball full of different bits of knotted string, and it was like unravelling it all with my fingers then absorbing the pieces, except ten times harder." She gave a small laugh.

"I have never seen your released zanpakuto before."

"I prefer to fight using kidou attacks, attacking rather than blocking, but it's a useful attack."

"I wonder how it would react to senbonzakura?" Byakuya mused. Earth against wind...

"That a challenge, Byakuya?" Yoruichi pulled herself away from leaning against Byakuya, and both were suddenly conscious of the contact as their eyes met for a fraction of a second. A flash of electricity jolting through her body caused Yoruichi to stumble, and Byakuya reached out automatically to steady her. She laughed shortly.

"I think you were grounding me," she explained. "I just got a shock."

"But the energy is neutralised?"

"Hang on." Yoruichi picked up the discarded phone and dialled again, this time getting Soi Fon's voice instants later.

"Yoruichi-sama."

"Soi Fon, hey. I need you to run a check in the seventieth district of Rukongai."

"Yes Yoruichi-sama... everything is normal. Is something wrong?"

"No, it's fine. Thanks, Soi Fon." She ended the call. "Everything's fine."

"Then we should get back. I think perhaps you should resume your feline form." Yoruichi looked down.

"...oh. That scarf wasn't expensive, was it?" Byakuya's eye twitched a little.

"It does not matter."


	6. Openings

**A little bit of character development, but hopefully still some fun moments. Tell me what you think xx**

Yoruichi had a funny feeling as she padded back to her own quarters after giving her report, along with the new sixth squad captain, to Yamamoto. It was an odd experience, working so seriously alongside the man who was still unrequited with the little boy she had so loved to tease. Part of her still wanted to treat him the same, as she had at their first meeting, and see him rise to her in exactly the same way as he had when he was a child. But part of her actually harboured the beginnings of respect. No, more than the beginnings. Part of her respected him already, and wanted to see him as a captain, an equal, somebody worthy of her admiration, somebody who deserved to be taken seriously. His calm, detached demeanour and smooth arrogance weren't as ridiculously unfitting now that he was head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of squad six. Somehow, it fit him. And it was a funny feeling, that was as far as she could pin it down. It was just so odd to see little Byakuya as a man, a colleague.

She entered her quarters, and transformed back into a woman, smiling to herself at Soi Fon's strenuous efforts to perfect her room. It was literally as if she had never moved, except that the rooms were larger and with a nicer view across the gardens, and a small note and box of chocolates sat on her desk instead of the usual avalanche of paperwork. Yoruichi rolled her eyed and tossed the chocolates carelessly into the waste bin, then hesitated, and removed them. She would give them to Kisuke or something. For somebody who loved her snacks, she couldn't stand the cloying taste of chocolate, but Soi Fon would insist on leaving her discreet little gifts all the time, and she couldn't bring herself to crush the poor girl by telling her. Soi Fon was a very loyal subordinate, and looked up to her like a goddess, she knew, and she was a damn good fighter, with a lot of Yoruichi's own strengths. Yoruichi knew the crush would die when the right young man caught her eye, but until then, it would be cruel to step on her little gestures. Pulling on her stealth squad outfit, adding her captain's robe as an afterthought, she went straight back out to locate Kisuke for a report on her squad for the day, rolling her eyes when she sensed his reiatsu in his lab, where he had no doubt been all day.

"Thanks for holding the fort," she said sarcastically, sitting on his desk, her long legs draping themselves over his research. "Couldn't have done it without you." Kisuke grinned disarmingly and ran his hand through his pale hair.

"I had a look a couple of hours ago and it all seemed fine..."

"Sure you did. I really have to promote a fukutaichou to deal with this stuff."

"Is that a hint?"

"No. Sorry, Kisuke, it's not that I don't think you could do the job, I just don't think you would do the job. You're much happier with the freedom to work on your own projects, and fukutaichou would take up too much of your free time. I need someone who can do _paperwork. _Ugh. But," she drew out the word, and Kisuke looked at her quizzically. "With me as captain, guess what position just freed up?" She held up three slim fingers.

"Third seat?" Kisuke asked, not looking at all depressed at being passed over as vice captain. "Well, well. If I must."

"Oh give over," Yoruichi grinned, punching his shoulder. "You know you want it."

"I didn't say no, did I?" Kisuke asked. "But you know as well as I why I'm not your fukutaichou, Yoruichi, and it's more than just paperwork." Yoruichi raised her eyebrows, but Kisuke didn't elaborate. Shrugging, she sprang up again.

"Whatever, I have a squad to run. Later, Kisuke." She thought she could guess what he meant. He was a leader, and so was she. He wouldn't want to be a lieutenant forever, and she wouldn't want to have her squad run out from under her. Truthfully, she would have offered him the job in an instant, but he was right. He would leave, and she needed somebody reliable. She hadn't been kidding about the paperwork. Now that kid Soi Fon... she had the potential. Maybe Yoruichi would have to look into training her personally. Sighing, Yoruichi pulled out a chair and sat at her desk where, true to Byakuya's predictions, a healthy mound of paperwork had already accumulated. Muttering bitterly under her breath, Yoruichi took out a pen and got to work. Five minutes later, she went to get a cup of tea. Another ten minutes and she went to fetch a bag of cookies. Five minutes after that, she stretched her entire body out in the chair, toes curling into her rug, hands pulled up over her head. She let out a long, loud sigh, then looked around the room. The pile of paperwork seemed to have grown rather than diminished. Groaning, she picked up the pen again.

"Shihouin-taichou?" A voice from the doorway distracted her, and she felt a little guilty at her eager relief to be distracted from her task.

"Come in," she called. The door slid open and before her stood a second squad shinigami with a towering heap of paperwork held in his arms.

"These are the latest reports from the training ground, and the sweeping rota for the next three weeks," the kid informed her. "And captain Kuchiki sent over the reports from this afternoon's mission for you to counter-sign, and asked you to get them back to first division by tonight." Yoruichi's face was a picture of utter dismay.

"Kuchiki Byakuya, I'm going to kill you," she ground out from between her teeth.

"Then please try," Byakuya said smoothly, flashing up behind her and making her scowl at the large heap of papers in front of her. "It is merely protocol. I myself have already completed my paperwork. It is not a difficult task."

"Oh yeah? Says the kid who just loves to sit and do paperwork," Yoruichi snapped. "Some of us like to be out there getting some action. I'm a captain, can't I get a lackey to do this and go out on patrol or something?"

"I was under the impression you were the one warning me about the responsibilities of a captain," Byakuya replied. If she didn't know better, Yoruichi would have thought her was teasing her.

"The stealth force operates off the record. We don't _have _paperwork. This is ridiculous. What's the point of being an ace fighter if I have to sit getting atrophy behind the desk all day?"

"I may have better news than I had thought, then. Shortly after I sent this document I received further instructions to go to the world of the living and see if there is anything unusual which could be connected to this afternoon. He asked me to take you with me." Byakuya could not help but smile a little at Yoruichi's shining face.

"I take it back, Byakuya. You are my saviour. Yo, kid. What's your name?"

"K-koraku, taichou," the shinigami stuttered.

"Koraku? You're Giranuke's brother, aren't you, from thirteenth squad? Are you new in this division?" The boy nodded.

"I started y-yesterday," he stuttered.

"Welcome," Yoruichi smiled at him. He blinked at her like a frightened rabbit. "You don't need to be scared of me, I remember being a rookie. It's not so bad, just hang in there and soon there'll be another bunch of midgets underneath you. You'll learn the ropes pretty quick." The boy smiled shyly, and Yoruichi smiled again.

"Ok, Koraku, here's the job. Do it right and I'll buy you a lollipop. Go find someone to do this paperwork for me. Drag Kisuke out of his den if you must, or find Soi Fon and tell her she's promoted. Heck, drag everyone out of the training ground and make them do a heap each, tell 'em it's teamwork. Just make sure my desk is clean by the time I get back, capisi?"

"Y-yes taichou," the poor shinigami stuttered. Yourichi gave him a dazzling smile.

"Good work. All right, let's roll." She followed Byakuya out of the office. He was radiating something bordering between bemusement and disapproval.

"That was not a conventional use of leadership," he commented.

"If it gets the job done then I'm not arguing," Yoruichi shrugged. "I need to get me a fukutaichou as soon as possible. When is the gate opening?"

"In twenty three minutes, outside of district four in Rukongai."

"Right, we'd better get moving then."

"As you wish." Yoruichi tilted her head and looked up at the dignified captain.

"Do you really disapprove of me so much, Byakuya?" she asked playfully. He looked at her carefully.

"I do not disapprove. Your approach is... different to mine. I rely on overseeing things personally to produce good results and run an efficient squad."

"Whereas I am inefficient and lazy?"

"No. You have a lot of faith in your subordinates, and this is reflected in their trust in you as a leader. It is not an inefficient system. Just... unusual. I wish I could rely so much on the love of my subordinates." Yoruichi was strangely touched by the unexpected compliment.

"Your subordinates respect you greatly," she pointed out.

"But they are not devoted to me as your squad is. You are friends with them, yet they respect you. It is surprising to me to see it."

"I find terrifying the living daylights out of them always works, but it helps to smile whilst you're doing it," she grinned.

"I do not terrify people," Byakuya corrected her. "I just expect a high level of performance."

"Well whatever," Yoruichi said. "I find if I know 'em all, I can usually tell why the job didn't get done properly and know how to make sure it doesn't happen again. Besides, if you bribe 'em, your paperwork does itself. Or it might. I'll come back tomorrow and see if it worked." She paused. "Remind me to buy that kid his candy when we get to the world of the living."

Byakuya was unsure what it was about her that made him want to smile.

"You are utterly absurd."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You plan to bribe your squad to do your work for you."

"And you plan to intimidate your squad with your oh-so-chilly presence. You know, if you spend all day and night chained to your desk, they're going to realise you have no social life."

And you, Yoruichi? You spend your evenings in the lab with that deadbeat Urahara or drinking with lowlifes. Is this a more desirable use of time?"

"It's called fun, Byakuya. You might have noticed other people having it."

They reached the spot they were aiming for still bickering, Byakuya's usual dignified presence abandoned in the heat of the conversation, and the moody little boy peeking through at Yoruichi, who was enjoying the sparring match immensely. She became practical as the gate opened, however, because it required concentration to pass through the barrier. Byakuya, to his annoyance, needed slightly more time to recover his calm enough to pass through. It irked him that Yoruichi could switch so effortlessly between her personal and professional personas. But, somehow, he was seeing a new side to her. Her smooth, professional reactions might have been a little unorthodox in places, but it was clear that she had a lot of authority and the charisma to build up a strong squad. She might even be displaying a little of the dignity he might expect from the Shihouin heiress. It was a strange thought, but he found himself not entirely impartial to the idea that he was beginning to respect Shihouin Yoruichi.


	7. The Taste of Freedom

**I'm inching towards something here. The next chapter will contain their first romantic interaction, I promise, but for now I'm trying to make it realistic. Much as I'd love them to, I don't think they're suddenly going to start a hot make-out session in the street. Please review, it helps me to work out what you guys are thinking of this so far so I can tweak my story better. **

"Well well, the world of the living," mused Yoruichi, examining her gigei with clinical interest. "I haven't been down here in a while. These gigeis are so tight, even worse than clothes."

"Nevertheless I request that you wear one," Byakuya said, a little stiffly, casting a nervous glance at the stretching Yoruichi. It was uncomfortable enough to watch her arching her back in her gigei, the material of her top hitched up a little to expose her smooth abdomen, the thought of her without clothes was something he did not need to consider.

"Yeah, I know," Yoruichi muttered. "Still, it makes me feel a little better to complain about it." She flashed him a winning smile. "I'm starved, let's go get cherry-ice."

"We have a mission to complete," Byakuya chided. Yoruichi rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, to observe. So we may as well observe whilst eating syrup-ice, ne?" Byakuya caved.

"Very well, if you insist. I have never tasted syrup-ice in the world of the living before." Yoruichi grinned.

"I'll buy you a cone, then. It's unmissable, even for a stuck-up noble like you." Before Byakuya had a chance to respond, she had dashed off sideways into a candy store, and came oout with a wide smile and two ice cream cones. She handed one to Byakuya. Hesitantly, he tasted it, and was surprised to find it very much to his liking. Not that he would display as such on his face, but Yoruichi seemed to sense his enjoyment.

"Good, huh?" she laughed, attacking her own cone eagerly. For a few moments they ate in silence. Then, "I figure we should check the area out by splitting to cover ground faster, then lie low somewhere we detect any sort of strange energy, and wait for something to happen. Whaddaya think?" Byakuya was preoccupied with his ice, which was beginning to melt onto his hand, dripping onto his fingers. He looked slightly perturbed, unsure whether to degrade himself by licking it off or embarrass himself by leaving the sticky substance on his hands. He had not been paying attention to Yoruichi's plans.

"You gonna lick that off?" she asked as she observed Byakuya's predicament. He looked up, eyes wide, and she licked her lips wickedly. "It's too good to waste."

"Here, hold this." Byakuya thrust the dripping cone into her hands and reached inside his robe for a handkerchief, cleaning himself up neatly. His eyes locked on Yoruichi's, daring her to laugh. Her face was serious, but her eyes were glimmering mischeviouosly. Slowly, her small, pink tongue came out and licked all the way around his cone, eradicating the drops in one bold, thorough, incredibly arousing movement. Byakuya blinked as he realised what he had just thought, and his face darkened a shade. Poker-faced, Yoruichi handed him back the cone. He took it reluctantly.

"I am not eating this now you've licked it," he said, a little stupidly. Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed unceremoniously.

"Byakuya, you can be such a child sometimes," she said, her voice laced with amusement. "You already licked it before me anyways, and I'm not about to drop dead from your fearsome shinigami germs." Byakuya realised the truth of this, and became even more hot under the collar.

"You finish it, then," he said darkly, thrusting the cone back under her nose. Eyes on his, she took the cone back from him, brushing her fingers against his, and finished the cone slowly, tongue darting in and out to capture the syrupy sweetness. Finished, she licked her fingers delicately. She would have loved to say that she was only doing it to cause Byakuya discomfort, which was true enough, but part of her enjoyed more than his discomfort. She enjoyed the fact that she was able to have this effect on him with simple flirtation. Pushing this thought away for further analysis, she turned businesslike once more, repeating her plan to him. He agreed swiftly and coolly this time, and they parted abruptly. Yoruichi smiled to herself as she noticed Byakuya adjusting his robe slightly as he glided away from her. She was enjoying this far too much. But really, he was irresistible. It took so little for her to peel away his decorous surface and put him in a muddle, and she had just discovered a new power she had over him. She was a little surprised, actually, but not nearly naive enough to miss the fact that the stiff captain found her attractive, even if it was against his better judgement. She would not ever have believed it if she had been told, but she was capable of picking up the signals even from someone so inscrutable; she had always been able to read him much better than others, and get through his icy exterior with ridiculous ease. Well this was an opportunity too good to miss.

Reckless as ever, Yoruichi's mischievous nature bounded on before her considerable common sense, and she found herself scheming without analysing the consequences, or the motivation, with due caution. She was going to use her curious newfound power of seduction over the poised Kuchiki noble, just a little bit, just for fun. Where was the harm in that?

If she had looked a little deeper, she may have observed her own discomfort at seeing the new, decisive, capable Byakuya who had replaced the hotheaded kid. She might have realised that she wanted to assert her power over him to fight back against the strange pull she felt towards this mature, impressive figure. And she would definitely have seen that which she had perceived a faint glimmer of, that she was enjoying her powers over him a little more than even he should.

-

Yoruichi had always been good at sensing things, and so her feet drew her unerringly towards the highest concentration of reishi, and she was able to feel the slight instability in the air, like a slight prickling of her skin. The air was cooling rapidly as evening approached, but the power crackled on her skin like electricity as she approached the southern side of the town. It had been five hours since she had parted with Byakuya, and she decided that with this recon done, she should probably get back to their rendezvous. She flashed quickly to their agreed meeting point to find him already waiting there, standing aloof and detached next to the park bench. He could have been there five hours or five seconds, she would have had no idea which.

"Yo," she hailed him enthusiastically. "Anything exciting?"

"I detected some accumulation of reishi, but it was difficult to pinpoint it," he said emotionlessly.

"Haha, well I managed it," Yoruichi jibed. "It's over in the west side of town. There must be some sort of dimensional weakness there, but I want to watch it for a while before we report back, see if it changes at all."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll keep watch in the area until daybreak and then send a report to the soul society, keep it simple. Sound good?"

"Very well."

"I've found us a room in the area, the reishi's strong enough that we should be able to keep track of it from there, and that way we can take it in turns to keep watch and get some sleep in the meantime." Byakuya's expression did not change, so Yoruichi took it as consent, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on then, let's hit a stall on the way down, I'm starved."

"A stall?" Byakuya didn't have much time to wonder what she was talking about before she pulled him up to a stall reading 'Trailer of Life' and swiftly charmed her way into getting a free hot dog from the pimply adolescent behind the counter who was overwhelmed by the exotic beauty. He watched in slight aversion as she heaped liberal amounts of mustard and ketchup, then some odd purplish sludge onto her food and took a large bite.

"Mmm, this is great. The Shihouin household just doesn't grasp the concept of greasy human food. Want some?" Byakuya hesitated.

"I would rather not," he said primly.

"Oh don't be such a stiff," Yoruichi laughed, shoving the hot dog in his face. "Here, take a bite." The hot dog was so close to his face that Byakuya could not really open his mouth to protest without being impaled on the end of it. Hesitantly, he took a bite. Very unsubtle flavours of grease and starch met him, and he wrinkled his nose slightly as he chewed.

"Well?" Yoruichi asked interestedly as she watched him eat.

"How can somebody with the finest culinary skills of the soul society at her disposal eat something so disgusting?" Byakuya asked. Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed.

"You have no sense of adventure, Byakuya," she remarked. "When in Rome..." she didn't finish her curious expression, but continued to eat her hot dog with every sign of immense enjoyment.

"When in Rome what?" Byakuya asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. He found himself wanting to understand her better.

"Do as Romans do," she completed. "It's a real world expression," she explained in the face of his confusion. "We're in the human world, so I like to act like a human. Do human stuff, you know, eat human food, stay in a human hotel, sleep in a human bed, pretend to be human for a little while."

"But humans are a race lower than ourselves. Are you not proud to be different, to know more than they do?" Yoruichi looked across at Byakuya, wondering at his sudden verbosity.

"We were both human once," she said softly, and his eyes widened a little. "We don't remember our human lives, so really, we're missing out on something, too. They can go about and live their lives with no idea of hollows, and souls, and all the things we have to deal with. Sometimes I wish I could just give up my shinigami life, be free from all responsibility and sit eating hot dogs as the sun sets, just enjoying being human and _not _knowing. Have you never felt like your status, your title and your job were all s burden too heavy to bear?"

"And eating a processed lump of meat in a bun lets you feel free?" Yoruichi couldn't decide if he was teasing her – heaven forbid – or if he really didn't understand. It had been a rare moment of seriousness on her part to confide in him, thinking perhaps he might understand, being in such a similar situation, but he was as cryptic as ever. She laughed after a few seconds of silence, shaking off her seriousness.

"Exactly," she said happily. Byakuya did not reply. He got the feeling he had missed an opportunity, but he had no idea for what.

"We should get to our room," he suggested. Yoruichi nodded and hopped up, and they walked in silence towards the outskirts of the town as the sun sank below the horizon, leaching the last particles of warmth from the air. As they neared their destination, they felt the heavy prickling of reishi against their skin. Byakuya watched as Yoruichi shivered, whether from her sensitivity to the power, or from the cold, he did not know. To his shame, he was afraid to offer her his jacket. Instead, he spoke six words which he hoped she would not take as a sign of him caring.

"I will take the first watch."


	8. Rooftop Encounters

**Ok, this chapter is very fluffy, but hopefully still in character. I anticipate a little bit of fun and sweetness before the drama and angst kicks in and everything goes downhill, so enjoy it while you can, and please drop a review.**

The room Yoruichi had found was rather small, but comfy enough, and she went immediately to test out the small single bed in the corner underneath the window.

"Huh, it'll do," she decided. Byakuya was still stood at the door.

"It will not," he contradicted. Yoruichi looked up at him.

"Mhh?" she enquired.

"There is only one bed," he clarified.

"Yeah, well we're taking it in turns to keep watch, so it shouldn't matter," she said. "Or are you not used to sharing, Bya-kun?" She enjoyed the heat in his cheeks as he responded.

"Food is one thing; sleeping quarters is another."

"Well sleep on the floor if it makes you any happier, but it's going to be a pretty cold night." She ignored him as he glared at her, and got swiftly under the covers, snuggling in. "Wake me up when four hours is up." She felt him leave the room, and tried to sleep, but the heavy feeling of the unstable reishi kept her awake, like being bathed in a cold sweat. After half an hour of awkward dozing, she gave up, and went out to find Byakuya so that he could sleep instead and let her watch.

It was cold outside, and she shivered slightly as she sprang up to join Byakuya on the roof. He looked at her quizzically.

"Any problems?" she asked, businesslike. Byakuya's mouth twisted into a slight smile, unfathomable to Yoruichi.

"None. Why are you not asleep? It is not your turn to watch for another three and a half hours."

"The pressure is too heavy. Don't you feel it? It's like a weight pressing into my skin."

"It does not bother me."

"Well you can go and sleep, then, I'll take the watch. I can't get any rest." Byakuya nodded, giving her a searching glance, and stood up. As he left the roof, Yoruichi felt the heavy weight of his jacked being placed on her back. She looked around in thanks, but he was already gone. She smiled to herself a little, then settled in to her long watch, surrounded by the comfortingly warm weight of Byakuya's jacket, which smelt of musk and cherry blossoms.

-

In the bedroom, Byakuya allowed himself the indulgence of a small, deep chuckle. She couldn't have had any idea how very adorable she looked in her rumpled clothing, her purple hair poking in every direction and a crease in the skin of her arm, a token of her restless night. She must be really sensitive to the spirit particles concentrated in the area; he could feel them, a slight whisper in the cool air, but it was not an uncomfortable or overwhelming sensation. Perhaps it was fortunate that she was on this mission after all. Her kidou was, he admitted grudgingly to himself, better than his, and came more naturally to her, although he too was very proficient.

He looked across at the bed and saw that she had left it rumpled and unmade, just as she herself had appeared to him. Sighing, he straightened out the sheets. Hesitating for a moment, he slid between them, forgoing the floor. Immediately he was shrouded in the subtle scent of Yoruichi. It was exotic, just like her, but earthy, a suggestion of cinnamon and patchouli. The tiny crease between his eyebrows increased. It looked like he would find little rest in this room, either.

-

When he went to relieve her of her watch, Byakuya noticed that he was just in time. Her eyelids were heavy, and her head drowsing. He sat down next to her, and she immediately leaned against him. He caught a stronger scent of the perfume which had guided his dreams for the last few hours, enhanced by the warmth of her skin.

"You can go and rest now," he said softly.

"I'd rather stay," she said, slurring slightly in her tiredness. "It's too stuffy and enclosed in there." Byakuya looked at the top of her head, resting against his shoulder. He did not comment, but allowed her to stay, resting against him, and soon heard the deep, even sound of her breathing which told him she was asleep.

She was so still and peaceful, was the thought that struck him. So different from her usual self, brimming with energy, her limbs ready to spring into action even when she was lounging around. Asleep, all the latent power seemed to have left her, and she looked smaller, much more vulnerable, almost childlike, but the soft swell of her gently moving breast wiped that thought from his mind pretty quickly. Innocent was perhaps a better word. He was slightly uncomfortable in his position, unable to move with her against him. Awkwardly, he extracted his arm from under her head, and placed it around her shoulders, shielding her from the cold and making his position a little more comfortable. She sighed softly and snuggled against him a little.

Byakuya found himself feeling drawn to the devious little were-cat as she slept. She held neither the irritating mischievousness he found so vexing, nor the brusque businesslike manner he was beginning to recognise and respect, nor the informal kindness he found himself admiring, but just a softness which gave him a peculiarly warm feeling in his chest. It was trust, he considered. She trusted him enough to leave herself vulnerable, in his care. She looked entirely secure in his arms. The thought gave him happiness, and it made him feel a little bit bewildered. He had never experienced the like before.

The night was spent watching, but he was paying little attention to the bland night sky. His attention was on the small form whose warmth was seeping into his, on her soft breaths, her smoky eyelashes, her tousled hair, which he could not quite resist leaning over slightly to smell. It smelt sweet and earthy, a concentration of her very own scent of patchouli and cinnamon, with a hint of citrus, presumably from her shampoo. He found himself planting a gentle kiss on the soft locks, and then chiding himself for this monstrous liberty. Then he felt her stir beneath, him, and her deep amber eyes fluttered open, still infused with sleep, to meet his own slightly surprised, guilty grey ones. He tensed slightly, waiting for her rebuke or teasing. But she was still the soft, gentle woman of the night, and her warm hand reached up to brush a lock of his own hair from his face, causing his breath to hitch unacceptably.

"Byakuya." His name was a whisper, full of question and confidence and invitation. Her face raised itself, eyes half-open and beautiful, and her lips were tilted so invitingly... he reached his own face down and covered them without asking his brain for its opinion.

It was a soft, hesitant butterfly kiss, but it sent swiftly following swoops of hot and cold through his body as he felt her warm, silken lips underneath his. It was fleeting, but for the few breathless moments that their lips were touching it was that cliché, a sweet eternity. When he pulled softly away he saw her eyes were now wide open in shock, but the look on her face was of wonderment, not displeasure or dislike. It gave him the courage to lower his face to hers again, and this time the kiss was longer, his lips pressing slightly harder against hers. As he was about to pull away again, he felt gentle, firm hands holding him in place, and her lips began to move against his, slow, tantalising, and excrutiatingly wonderful. He responded eagerly, luxuriating in the warmth and tenderness of her touch. Her tongue darted out and licked his bottom lip fleetingly and he groaned, actually _groaned _at the feel, his own mouth opening a fraction. She took the initiative to explore the newly offered territory with another tint flick of her tongue, and he felt the hint of mischief in her coming into play. To his surprise the thought sent another rush of heat through his body, and he took her fully in his arms, his own tongue awakening and gently forcing her willing lips apart, meeting her own, and caressing it gently, tenderly. It was the most exquisite feeling in the world, and this time, it lasted much longer, dragging into minutes as they both clung to each other, gently exploring, not wanting to stop. Neither of them wanted to be the first to pull away. The kiss ended in reluctant mutual consent, and Byakuya pressed two small, firm kisses to her lips before they drew off, gasping, looking into each other's eyes. For once words and thoughts eluded him. Yoruichi smiled warmly at him, but he had no idea what his own facial expression was doing. Gawping, in all probablitly. He attempted to regain control of his facial muscles, and realised that he had indeed been gawping. His mouth snapped shut, and Yoruichi giggled.

"If I'd known you could kiss like that I'd have done it sooner, Bya-kun," she teased softly. Byakuya couldn't think of any sort of response. Already his thoughts were analysing the kiss; what had it meant to her? Did this mean that she was interested in him romantically? How did he feel about her? He was used to being swift and decisive, making up his mind in an instant. He hated being so uncertain. Luckily, Yoruichi was neither. He felt her hand worm its way into his, and found himself glad of the warm pressure.

"The sun is about to rise," Yoruchi murmured. "If anything is going to change, it will be now." Byakuya nodded his agreement. They sat side by side, the frission between them as strong as the reishi swirling above them live an invisible stormcloud. If he hadn't been on his first mission as a captain with the safety of soul society at stake, Byakuya would have been able to fully appreciate the beauty of the sunrise and the heightened pleasure of the woman sitting beside him, her hand nestled in his. As it was, he still felt a deep sense of contentment at the situation.

"The pressure's dispersing," Yoruichi sighed softly. Byakuya's attention focused on the pressure, and he realised that he, too, could detect the slight clearing of the air.

It must have been residue from the breach in soul society," he guessed. "Maybe it was just a fluke occurrence." But Yoruichi shook her head.

"This sort of thing doesn't happen for no reason. Trust me, I run the special ops squad. Someone was behind this, and they were trying to find their way into another dimension, but they messed up. We'll have to report back and keep a strict guard on activities within seireitei."

"What makes you believe it was intentional?" Byakuya questioned.

"Because somebody's using the sunrise to cleanse their mess. I can't trace the reiatsu, but the pressure is not just decreasing, it's being dispersed." Byakuya cast a glance at Yoruichi.

"You can sense that?" he asked. She nodded.

"My family is good at sensing reiatsu and reishi. You could say it's like a built-in sensor. Kisuke's fascinated by it, he's been trying to replicate the effect synthetically for years to create a mod soul."

"That is impressive." Byakuya could not keep the note of admiration out of his voice, though he managed to mask the slight flare of jealousy at the casual reference to the third seat.

"Little Byakuya," Yoruichi laughed, reaching up and ruffling his hair with her free hand. "You have so much still to learn." Byakuya's pride rankled a little, but he looked into Yoruichi's face and saw the affection in her expression. He cupped his own hand under her chin, noting the faint blush which rose in her cheeks.

"Then teach me."


	9. Creative Use of Shunpo

**Oops, I haven't updated in a while. Here's a bit of fluffy fun for you. Reviews spur me on, people, I love to know what you think... **

"You wanted to learn, oh great Kuchiki, so I will teach," Yourichi mocked, facing Byakuya across her private training ground. She usually only came here with Kisuke, but she had initiated the young captain, relying on his strong sense of honour not to let her secret spread.

They had sent their report to central 46, and everything seemed fairly quiet and normal, so Yoruichi had decided to spend a little more quality time with Byakuya, watching him bristle slightly at being in the role of a student, and imparting some of her wisdom upon him, whilst getting the pleasure of training with him one-on-one. They had flirted a little since their rooftop encounter, but had not really talked about what had happened. It had been enjoyable, remarkably so, but Yoruichi hated taking things too seriously, so she had decided to sit back and just let things go wherever they wanted. A relationship with Byakuya sounded so pompous and formal that it made her cringe to think about it, and besides, it made her think of the hotheaded little kid Byakuya, and made any sort of romance seem ludicrous. Only when she was with him could she separate the two, and truly enjoy the company of the aristocratic, intelligent Kuchiki-taichou to whom she felt such a strong attraction. Anything they had would be informal, fun, and private. If a Shihoiun and a Kuchiki had rumours about them circulating, it would not be long before words like 'marriage' and 'alliance' would start buzzing around, and the thought sent cold shivers down Yoruichi's spine. So a little bit of training, some teasing, working up a sweat would be nice and safe, and a lot of fun for her. She didn't sense any alarm bells ringing.

"You truly believe you have something to teach me?" a little scepticism coloured Byakuya's voice. Yoruichi grinned.

"You were the one who asked me to impart my wisdom. You should be honoured, Byakuya. I am about to show you my secret techniques, unique to the Shihouin clan, perfected by me, Goddess of Flash."

"I am already highly accomplished at flash," Byakuya said boredly. "You should know that, Yoruichi."

"Catch me if you can," she dared, grinning widely. Byakuya's face turned impassive, with the smallest hint of determination, and he disappeared. Still grinning, so did Yoruichi.

An outsider would have spotted the occasional blur in the air, and heard the occasional grunt or bubbling laugh, but few even amongst the shinigami could have traced the ever increasing tempo of flash which was occurring in the room. Yoruichi materialised on top of a high boulder, standing still long enough to make a taunting remark to the panting Byakuya, before setting off again. But Byakuya was an intelligent man, and he could be cunning if he wished, and he finally managed to anticipate Yoruichi's moves enough to close his hand around the hem of her sleeve. But that was all he managed. His expression of triumph turned to confusion as he found himself holding nothing but her white captain's haori. Looking up, he saw her grinning at him from a few metres away.

"How?" he asked. She grinned wider.

"Utsusemi," she explained. "One of my special skills. It's great for getting out of a tight spot, you just have to make sure you're wearing a lot of layers, the article of clothing which makes contact with the opponent gets left behind."

"So you do not deny it was a tight spot," Byakuya said, his voice as detached as ever, but the teasing implicit. Yoruichi laughed.

"You're not bad, Bya-kun," she admitted. "But Utsusemi needs a bit of practice. Here, give me my coat back and I'll show you again." Byakuya held her coat up as if to toss it to her, then threw it behind him, one eyebrow raising a fraction of an inch in challenge. Yoruichi's shock made her stand stock still for three whole seconds before her face cracked into yet another grin. _You flirt, Byakuya,_ she thought to herself in pleasure.

"Proceed," he said politely, eyebrow still crooked. Five seconds later, he was holding her orange jacket, and she was behind him, clad in her black secret ops halter and baggy pants, her waist bound with a white scarf. She looked over her shoulder and grinned at Byakuya, who let her jacket fall to the ground at his feet.

"Very good," she complimented. "Did you get the technique?"

"One more time," he requested. Five seconds, and Yoruichi's scarf followed the other articles in the discard pile.

"Your turn," she challenged, and flashed to catch Byakuya. She got a handful of cloth, but with Byakuya still firmly wrapped within, which she couldn't say she minded.

"Not quite fast enough," she chided lightly. She leaned up and whispered something in his ear. A faint blush coloured his alabaster skin, and he nodded.

"One more time," Yoruichi said lazily. This time, she was left holding nothing but the silk scarf Byakuya always wore. She wrapped it boldly around her own neck.

"Now try and get it back," she dared, as Byakuya looked smugly across at her. A slight frown creased his brow, and the chase began.

Yoruichi could not determine if Byakuya was having difficulty getting the hang of the technique, or whether he was merely trying to provoke her, but he did not manage to retrieve his scarf. Instead, she was left standing in nothing but her black lace underwear within a few short minutes, the scarf still wrapped about her neck. Not that she had allowed Byakuya to fare much better; his uniform lay draped across a rock, and his smooth, muscular chest was bare. They met each other's eyes, both panting for breath slightly and taking in the state of each other's undress.

"You learn quickly," Yoruichi gasped. Byakuya gave her a fleeting smile.

"I have a good incentive to," he replied, deadpan.

"Do you mean surpassing your rival, or seeing your rival wearing as little as possible?" she asked mischievously.

"Correct."

"Wait, which one?"

"Definitely the latter." He disappeared, and reappeared two metres to the right. Yoruichi frowned, then realised with a gasp that her breasts were entirely unsupported. Pulling the scarf down to cover them, she looked across at Byakuya' who was carelessly dangling the missing item from one hand.

"I thought you were a gentleman, Byakuya," Yoruichi called, torn between amusement and disbelief.

"Appearances can be deceptive. And I did allow you to keep the scarf." Byakuya's face was still impassive, but his voice was slightly deeper, more seductive.

"You are paying for this, Kuchiki," Yoruichi warned playfully. "I've been going easy on you, but if you insist..." The air was suddenly alive, Yoruichi's movements too fast for even Byakuya to keep up with; she seemed to be in about five places at once. When she finally slowed to a halt, she was inched from Byakuya's naked chest, the scarf binding him against her. He did not dare take his eyes off her own playful amber ones, but he knew that she had somehow succeeded in removing every article of his clothing without him having moved an inch. She tugged on the scarf, and his body was pressed against hers. His mouth went dry.

"Are you going to teach me that move, too?" he asked shakily. Yoruichi gave him a flirty smile.

"I'm afraid that one isn't mine to teach," she snickered. "But I can always move on to lesson two."

"And what is lesson two?" Byakuya thought he could guess, and the implications made his body flush with heat and desire.

"What to do once you succeed in removing the clothes," Yoruichi purred, and leant up to capture his mouth with her own.

-

They were lying on the ground, wrapped in the scarf, Yoruichi's chin propped against Byakua's chest as his hands lazily played with her hair.

"What did you mean, that it wasn't yours to teach?" he asked curiously. Yoruichi's expression turned crafty.

"Only a man could twist a move like that to invent something kinky," she grinned. Byakuya's forehead creased a little.

"Urahara?" he asked, a slight tone of bitterness in his voice. Yoruichi studied his flawless features.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

"Why would it bother me?" Byakuya's tone was detached again, and his hands ceased their play.

"Kisuke and I have been friends since we were kids," Yoruichi reasoned. "We're not seeing each other or anything, but it's natural that we've had our moments."

"Is that what this is? A moment?" Byakuya's question may have been spoken in an innocent enough tone, but Yoruichi sensed she was treading on thin ice, and not the sort which could be avoided with shunpo.

"I don't know," she admitted. "It's unprecedented." Byakuya actually smiled at this.

"I understand what you mean," he said. "I don't make a habit of doing, well, that, with childhood rivals either."

"Do you still see me as a rival, Bya-kun?"

"I'm not sure. I respect you as a captain and as a woman, but I admit I still feel the need to surpass you."

"Well that's only natural. After all, I now not only have your ribbon, but your scarf, too."

"No."

"No?"

"The scarf I give freely." Byakuya's eyes held a hint of seriousness, and Yoruichi's stomach lurched.

"You mean..."

"The scarf is a gift to you."

"But I can't wear it," Yoruichi frowned, panicking slightly at the implications of a Shihoiun wearing the Kuchiki scarf. The M word floated through her mind again, accompanied with a dose of cold fear.

"Perhaps not in public. But I would be honoured if you wore it for me sometimes," Byakuya amended. Yoruichi started, then grinned at the more pleasant implications this brought.

"Only it?" she offered deviously.

"If you wish." Byakuya's breathing was definitely a little shorter than normal.

"And the ribbon?" she asked.

"The ribbon I will take back when I defeat you."

"When?"

"When."


End file.
